When Actings Not Acting
by charleegirl
Summary: Kataang fic set after City of Walls and Secrets! READ IT! Complete for now! if i get enough reviews i will continue!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I know I know I still have two unfinished fics, ill get them done eventually.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any avatar, not avatar Roku, not avatar Kyoshi, not avatar Aang and not the show where all these avatars combine Avatar the Last air bender.**

**A/N – I don't get the reason why, I would recap my story seeing as it would spoil the surprise, but I guess you want to be assured your getting your times worth huh? Well I can't promise anything, but depending how long this is under no circumstances**

**will this be Zutara or Taang ok **

Katara loved the way Zuko did his hair these days, just like Aang loved Toph's green robes…

**Hehe just tricking…anyway on with the Story.**

When Acting Isn't Acting

"So plan guy? You got a plan?" Katara asked her brother.

The Gang had come across a problem in getting Appa back. They had found that a man named Jangsu a play write/director in Ba Sing Se would have information as to where Appa would be. The problem was he only associated with people within the acting community; he believed anyone who did not sport in theatre was not worth his valuable time and effort.

"No the guys a loon, I mean you're the avatar you would think he would have time for you of all people" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah but his assistant said he wouldn't see me, and he is busy holding interviews anyhow" Aang stated.

They all sat outside the theatre thinking of ways of which they would be able to converse with Jangsu. Katara paced up and down the path, Toph was kicking a rock around, Aang sat with his legs crossed on a low wall and Sokka sat on the floor constantly rubbing his chin and saying "hmmmmm" and "I wonder".

"What if we just busted the wall down, and forced him to talk?" Toph suggested.

"No, we can't make a scene that freaky ninja squad is watching our every move" Sokka reminded.

"The Dai Li" Katara corrected him.

"Yeah same diff"

"Right" Toph said "Well other than that I'm way out of ideas"

"We need something completely structured, and completely innocent" Katara informed.

"Last call for Oma and Shu" A tall man out front of the theatre shouted.

"Well I think I might have an idea" Katara said "Can you act Toph?"

"Nope, I can't read so scripts are kinda beyond me" She replied.

"Oh right sorry, Well then it's me and…"

She looked between Aang and Sokka, knowing the story of Oma and Shu, she didn't think she was a good enough actress to pretend to be in love with her own flesh and blood, so she immediately chose Aang.

"Aang"

"10 minutes until auditions close" The tall man called again.

"Wait what's going on?" Sokka asked.

Katara just ignored him "Aang you and I are auditioning for the play, put this hat on"

He did as he was told and put the hat on "Ok so I'm auditioning for Shu right?"

"No I was thinking I would play Shu, seeing as we obviously look so much alike" She joked.

"Oh ha ha yeah…right"

Katara smiled at him assuring him it was just a playful joke and he beamed back, she went over the plan in her head, and immediately blushed.

"Aang hold my hand"

"What why?"

"We have to show we already have chemistry, it'll give us better chances of getting the part"

"Do we?"

"Do we what?" She asked.

"Have chemistry" he said.

Katara blushed a deep red. She could feel Toph's and Sokka's eyes on her waiting vulture like for the reply. She didn't know what to say, so she thought it would be best not to give a direct answer.

And she simply said "What do you think?"

Aang took her hand, and they walked towards the theatre.

"See you guys a little later" Katara called back to Toph and Sokka, Aang waved.

"Good luck" Toph called back.

"Aww young love; they are growing up so fast" Sokka squealed in a mocking voice.

"There not the only ones"

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Don't think I didn't know about that kiss, sure I didn't see it but I felt it" She teased.

"Oh yeah" Sokka blushed and then suddenly remembered something said "Well maybe we could swap stories about kissing Suki, so out of a ten what would you give her?" He teased back.

Toph blushed "Shut it Snoozels" and she bended Sokka high into the air, then walked away with Momo on her shoulder.

"Hey Toph wait up he called"

Later in the waiting room a water bender girl and an air bender boy could be seen sitting waiting for there call.

"So was that a yes?" Aang asked.

"Huh?" Katara replied oblivious to what he was asking.

"When you said what do you think? Was that a yes?" he asked again.

Katara knew the answer like she knew the back of her hand 'YES', but why was she so afraid to tell him?

"Well personally I think we do" He said bravely with his signature grin.

"Me too" She replied with a smile, they both sat there gazing at each other, a gaze which was only broken with a

"67, 68 your up" the tall man called.

Aang and Katara, slowly got out of their seats and headed for the large door with the words 'Acting, Is life' engraved on it. They looked at each other with an expression that was only recognized as the 'weirdo's' look. Thy opened the door to find a row of five people before them, the one sitting in the middle was obviously the director Jangsu.

"Please sit" Jangsu pointed to the seat.

"Your profile says your names are Katara and Aang, Is that correct?" A lady down the left end of the bench asked.

"Yes" Katara and Aang replied in union.

"Well please let me introduce everyone" Jangsu said.

"This is Hui Ying the financial advisor, Chuang-Mu the props director, I'm the Director slash Play write, that's Lu Pan the Co writer and last but not least that is Chang the lighting and sound director.

Each of them stood and smiled when they were referred to, Katara and Aang bowed to each one and once introduced sat down.

"So seeing as you are interviewing as a couple, may I inquire your relationship?" Jangsu asked.

"You may" Aang replied.

"Aang and I are an item" Katara half lied.

"We are" he smiled.

"I see I see" Jangsu wrote at his desk "And how long have you known each other?"

"For a few months" Katara informed.

"Have you been romantically involved for that long?" he continued to inquire.

Aang was having a bit of fun and said "It was love at first sight"

Katara was taken aback but happily nodded "It sure was"

"Well, you seem to fit the characters and already being in love will make your connection on stage stronger when doing the kiss scene and what not" Lu Pan commented.

"Indeed" Jangsu agreed.

Aang blushed in sync with Katara.

"Although this is true I need you to perform for me a scene and I will decided if you are suited, I cant have some mediocre actors in my play, so here are the scripts and I would like you to recite scene four The Confession" Jangsu said while Chuang-Mu handed them the scripts.

Aang gulped in a huge breath of air and flicked to the page which Katara had already found, they both read through the script.

"When ever your ready Katara" Aang said.

"Ok" Katara breathed in and out "Shu, your late"

"Well of course I'm late, the volcano is quite a while away" Aang said.

"Why on earth were you at the volcano?"

"Well it's the only place, I knew I could find one of these" Aang pretended to pull out a Flower from behind his back.

"Oh a Panda Lily its beautiful…Shu? Why would you do this?" Katara asked in an innocent voice.

"Well everyday I climb this mountain and come across a girl who's beauty by far exceeds any of the women in my village, And everyday I climb this mountain and seem to run into the girl that has stolen my heart…And if this girl gave it back, I know it would be much worse than having to climb this mountain everyday just to see her" Aang read trying desperately to fill the part.

Katara was half believing what Aang had said, and then remembering he wasn't Aang and She wasn't Katara was quite disappointed. "The only way you will ever possibly get it back is if you make a trade with the one you have stolen from me, and even still I would be saddened to get mine back and no longer keep yours"

Just as Aang stepped in closer to Katara, following the scripts directions ready to kiss her, and wanting to all the same the small audience began to clap.

"Wonderful, absolutely splendid!" Jangsu exclaimed.

"Thank you" Katara said. Aang bowed.

"So did we get the part?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Tut tut tut, if you wish to know the conclusion of my decision you will have to wait like all the others that auditioned" Jangsu laughed.

All the members along the bench were smiling two of which winked and one gave the thumbs up.

"Thank you for your time" Aang bowed as did Katara and they left hand in hand.

"Yes" Jangsu replied.

Once Katara and Aang were out of the building, they started to laugh.

"Oh my goodness, that was Amazing" Katara squealed.

"Yeah I had no idea you could act, not that I'm surprised" Aang complemented.

"And we pulled it off! Almost convinced me hah!" Katara laughed.

"It was surprisingly really fun, I totally forgot why we were doing it"

"Me too, hey Aang? if we get the part could we do the play? After we find Appa of course"

"Sure why not I mean we obviously have the connection, although there's still bending I'll just have to work extra hard wont I?" Aang smiled and then realized they were still holding hands and he let go.

"Sorry" he said and blushed a matching shade to her.

"Don't be" she replied.

"Well I think it will take a few days to get the results back and then another few to get him to warm up to us, so what do you want to do in the mean time?" Aang asked.

"Hmmm, Sokka and Toph wont be expecting us for a while do you want to do something now?" Katara asked.

"Yeah" he said almost too exuberantly.

"But what to do?"

"I think I have an idea" he said grabbed her hand giving her no choice but to follow.

**A/N – So did you like it? Please bring on all the high 5's and all the flames! Yes I said flames! Ooooh what is it? Make some guesses!**

**Boomeraang Squad Represent! – become a member today!**

(Team leader is Aang follow his lead)


	2. Chapter 2

When Acting's Not Acting

**Disclaimer – I don't Oma, Shu or Omashu ahhh or the avatar!**

**A/N So so far it seems like your liking it, Yipee! Wow not a single flame and I pretty much begged! Oh well… so what do you think his idea is? Haha I don't even know yet…I'll bet I will overfluff it Ahh lets see ill start with…**

Aang pulled Katara by the hand through the crowds of people, they became tangled within all the people and didn't dare let go. Aang Scooped Katara up into her arms and leapt over the groups of people. A few minutes passed and Aang and Katara came to an area of obvious low wealth.

"What are we doing here?" Katara inquired as he put her gently down on her feet. "Thanks" she blushed.

"No worries" Aang said "Do you remember Aunt Wu?"

"Yes of course, why?"

"You see that building over there" He said while pointing to a rather large tattered building. "Well that's where her sister lives, so I heard from one of the Guests at that ball and according to them, him have the same gift"

"Oooh do you think we will be able to get another reading?" Katara asked gleefully.

"I think so" he nodded.

Aang was glad Katara was excited about this she hadn't seen her excited for along time and it was relieving to see her so happy. Secretly Katara had desperately wanted another reading, just one ever since Sokka stated how powerful Aang was. Aunt Wu had predicted she would marry a very powerful bender and since Sokka had reminded her that Aang is in fact a powerful bender she couldn't quite help but wonder if it was him.

Aang wished to know whether he would find Appa, whether Aunt Sue which is the fortune tellers name would know the outcome of the great battle and possibly shed a little light on his relationship with Katara.

Aang and Katara smiled at each other and walked over to the door of the house.

Katara knocked twice and the door almost simultaneously opened.

"Welcome" An old voice called from the dark depths of the house.

"Thank you, its good to be here" Katara replied.

"Would it be possible for you give us a reading?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Indeed Katara will be first" the old woman gave a motion with her hand to come over to her, Katara followed her. Both women left Aang and disappeared behing a sliding door.

Aang wondered whether it would be too in appropriate to eves drop as he did last time.

He eventually came to a conclusion that he shouldn't, he was much to afraid to here bad news.

Meanwhile within the reading room, Katara sat with her legs folded in front of Aunt Sue.

"My child do you use moisturizer?" she asked.

"Wow that's uncanny your sister asked me the same thing" Katara replied in astonishment.

"I'm just messing with you, my sister informed me of your and the Avatars visit she had a feeling you one day would come to see me" The old woman laughed.

"Oh well that makes sense" Katara replied blushing.

"She also sent me some of that seaweed lotion you gave her, it worked wonders" The old lady said with a faded smile and wink. Sue gently raised Katara's hand.

"What did you see?" Katara anticipated the answer.

"Hmmm very interesting, I also sense a great love for you Indeed the man is a very powerful bender"

"How powerful are we talking? Like he can move a rock, light a fire powerful? Or Tsunami, Hurricane powerful?"

"Ha ha you young people humor me so, he is as powerful as they get is what I am sensing"

"Can you see a face, name?"

"Why are you asking me all this? You already know who it is, look deep inside your heart"

"So its Aang?"

"You said it didn't you?" The old lady smiled.

Katara smiled back and bowed.

"Thank you Aunt Sue"

"Anytime my dear" She replied.

Katara left the room, she was so happy with her reading she felt like she would collapse from happiness. She was now almost 100 sure that she was to marry Aang. She decided instead of telling him it was his turn straight away she wouldn't let him no she was there, Katara peered around the corner at Aang to her he was almost glowing, just sitting there making small hurricanes dance along the floor. Katara decided she had better snap out of it before he noticed her there.

"A-Aang, your up" she stuttered in a Girlish tone that wasn't quite hers.

Aang looked up at her with an eyebrow raised "Thanks" he said and disappeared behind the sliding door.

"Young Avatar, Do you still wish to know about love? Or the battle?"

"I wish to know about both, but I would also like to know if I will ever find Appa"

"Appa your flying bison? You and him share a connection that cannot be broken, Indeed in time you will find your friend"

Aang beamed "That is great news!"

"Give me your hand child" Aang put his hand out palm up.

"My sister was right about you also, you will participate in a battle against the forces of evil, although the outcome of which is undecided by the spirits reluctantly I cannot tell you if you shall win or lose, I'm sorry" Aunt Sue said and bowed her head.

"Your love lines are strangely devoted to one" She said astounded.

"What does that mean exactly?" Aang asked unsurely.

"It means, you are destined to love one and only one, the girl you love now will be your only love"

"Is that good or bad"

"It is either terribly good or terribly bad young Avatar"

"I see, does she love me back?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Thank you Aunt Wu, er I mean Sue" Aang thanked the old lady with a bow.

"Anytime child, oh and tell your other traveling companions to come see me I have news for them as well"

"I will" Aang said, he didn't no whether the overall news he received was good or bad, but he decided to ponder it at a later date.

"How did it go?" Katara asked as he came around and out into the entrance room.

"I'm not too sure" He said honestly. "How did yours go?"

"Ummm really really good!"

"Oh yeah what did she say? Anything about that powerful bender?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?" She asked accusingly.

"Well…" He gulped "I listened in on your first reading" he confessed.

"Aang!" She yelled jokingly. "Did you hear want you hoped to hear?"

"I duno, I'm glad your going to marry a powerful bender, who ever he is he will be lucky to have you" Aang said with a blush.

"Thank you" She said with a smile.

"We should be heading back its getting sort of late, Oh and we will find Appa eventually!"

"Aang that's great!" And she hugged him.

**A/N – How'd you like it? Suggestions and what not would be great, you were probably expecting a big fluffy scene but I really wana hold it for a chapter or 2. Ya feeling me? Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock. If you like a good story, you should check out THE QUEEN OF OMASHU by Jesus.Lives. I wrote some of it but that's not why its good .**

**Well keep on reviewing and what not I take requests NO TAANG OR ZUTARA though sorry!**

**Boomerang Squad represent – charleegirl, Jesus.Lives**

**(Avatar Fan Ficers, we rule!)**

**Yes theres sadly only two members  but hopefully some cool writers will catch on to!  just add it at the end of your fics if you want**

**( and J.L I don't know if you officially wanted to join but you don't get a choice)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so I just want everyone to know, I do check through my work but obviously not hard enough : ( sorry that there are mistakes in my work. Oh and I'm going to try and tie in the new episode if I can but if I cant and its going in a different path well I'll just continue with my own story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own The Avatar but if I did I wouldn't be writing a Fanfic would i?**

Katara and Aang had finally got home around dusk and when they entered the main room of the flash house they had been leant neither Sokka nor Toph could be seen. Katara and Aang figured they had gone to bed. Aang and Katara decided they were rather hungry but as they had missed the dinner usually prepared for them Katara prepared a fruit salad for each and the pair sat down legs crossed on cushions.

"It's Great Katara" Aang said gesturing with his eyes to the food.

"It's just fruit salad" she said happily "But thank you all the same"

Aang beamed at Katara he was wondering whether now would be the time to ask her if she felt the same about him as he did her "Katara?" Aang put down his fruit.

"Yeah?" She said replied.

"I've been wondering for ages, like ever since I met you almost. How do you feel about me?" And at that moment Toph came out of the girl's room. Aang to save himself from complete rejection in front of both his bending masters he blurted out "being a vegetarian!"

Katara felt her heart drop; she honestly though he was asking her how she felt about him in a relationship kind of way, _maybe he quickly said that to cover his butt in front of Toph _she thought to herself.

"Hey Toph!" Katara greeted her Earth bending friend and then turned to Aang "Umm I think its great that you don't eat meat" She said grabbing his finished plate and taking it over to the kitchen area with her own.

"Personally I don't get your deal Twinkle Toes, that's something Sokka and I have in common" She said commenting on the fact Aang doesn't eat meat. "So how did the play go?"

Katara and Aang had almost totally forgotten about the play, they had both been so indulged in there readings from Aunt Sue that everything before them was almost insignificant. The situation made Aang feel terrible he had forgotten about Appa.

"Oh it went rather well don't you agree Aang?" Katara said with a slight blush, remembering they had told the interviewers they were in love.

"Yea I think so" He said with a smile and a wink. "So where's Sokka?" he asked Toph.

"I don't know we got into a fight and have both been in our rooms for most of the day" Toph said in a huff "Probably Crying!" Toph said loudly towards the wall of the room she knew Sokka was in.

"I am not!" he retorted through the wall.

"Well I'm going to bed, good night Aang" Katara said in a shy voice, she really wanted to tell Aang how she felt.

"Sweet dreams Katara, night Toph"

"Sleep tight Twinkle toes" Toph said and she and Katara headed to their room and Aang his. But before Katara went in she took a long look back at Aang and giggled.

"So, what do we have here?" Toph asked already lying on her bed.

"Huh?" Katara asked still wrapped in her own thoughts.

"You and Aang, don't say there's nothing because I know your lying" Toph firmly but jokingly said.

Katara blushed "Nothing"

"Ugh I am blind not Stupid" She said in a playful angry voice.

"Ok if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell the boys"

"Even Momo I mean he would want to know" Toph joked.

Katara glared at her waiting for a response, Toph simply nodded.

"Ok today we went for the Audition as we said we would, and I'm sure we got in we were well great. We had to lie a bit, make out we are in love and an item"

"I'm guessing that wasn't too hard" Toph teased.

"Well no, that's it, it wasn't hard at all. I almost believed us" She said with a blush.

"I knew it" Toph smirked. "What else?"

Katara continued "A few months ago we, went and saw a fortune teller"

"Sokka mentioned something like that he said the whole town was nuts" The Earth bending master butted in.

"He's the crazy one, Anyway Aunt Wu the fortune teller gave us all predictions and she told me I would marry a very powerful bender" Katara said quite proudly.

"I can think of one" Toph said while raising both eyebrows twice and gesturing towards where Sokka and Aang were.

"Yes and today after we were finished with the audition we went to get readings from her sister Sue and she confirmed that it was well… him" Katara said with a giggle.

"I'm not surprised" Toph said calmly rolling onto her back.

Meanwhile in the next room

Sokka was still awake when Aang walked in; he was in bed petting Momo.

"Hey Sokka"

"Hey how did it all go?"

"All...well the auditions went great"

"Yeah and did you find anything out about Appa?"

"Well yeah I know we will definitely find him"

"Oh yeah how do you know that?" Sokka asked.

"Do you remember Aunt Wu?"

"You went to see her?" Sokka asked and shot upright.

"No we went to see Aunt Sue her sister and she told me I would find him" Aang assured the Sokka who had fallen back into his comfortable lying position.

"No doubt she is about as kooky as her sister"

"Yeah they were pretty much the same; I would say she is full on that her sister she had a lot more answers"

"Oh yeah so who are you gonna marry? Still not into Meng are you?" Sokka asked knowing exactly what the answer was.

"Sokka I was never 'in to' Meng" Aang laughed.

"Yeah I know no one is that aloof, so does Katara know you like her?"

"Huh? You know?" Aang was surprised.

"I'm not stupid" Sokka said "So what happened today and don't tell me 'nothing'"

"Well Katara and I had to audition for the parts Oma and Shu right and you know how the story goes well as I was acting and saying all these things being Shu I felt like I was saying all the things I wanted to say to Katara" The Monk confessed.

"So what did this Sue lady say?" Sokka was being surprisingly calm at the fact Aang really liked Katara.

"She said Katara would be my only love…ever"

"Well that's great isn't it, for me it means you're not likely to break my baby sisters' heart"

"But for me it might mean something else" Aang almost chocked on his words "It may mean I'll die before I get a chance to love another, or she doesn't love me back and I never find another love"

"Wow that's kinda scary" Sokka said gravely.

"Let's hope it's because I love her and will for ever"

"Love ay?"

"Well yeah I guess so"

"I'm glad its you Aang" Sokka said smiling at his air bending friend.

Aang bowed his head in thanks and turned out the lights.

The next morning Aang awoke early to the sun peeking through the crack in the glossy curtain sheets, he had a great yawn and stretched his arms.

Sokka was still asleep like everybody else, Aang got up got dressed and decided to go for a bit of a spin on his glider. He could feel the cool wind rush past his face as he glided around the roof tops of Ba Sing Se, Aang could just make out the small ant like sized building in the distance which he new to be the theatre. Aang decided he would fly down and see whether or not they had posted the results of the auditions yet, he figured it would be too early but there was no harm in trying. When Aang's feet met the ground he felt sudden ground shock but quickly shrugged it off and looked over to the bulletin bored on the main door of the theatre. There was a single sheet of paper pinned to it which said in bold **Cast of Oma and Shu: the Cave of Two Lovers. **Aang was surprised the results were up so soon and skimmed over the page and searched for the parts of Oma and Shu, surely enough adjacent to the names Oma and Shu were Katara and Aang.

"Yes we did it!" Aang cried while jumping 10 feet or so into the air.

Aang was extremely happy about getting into the play; they would now be able to get the information from Jangsu and be able to find Appa, he would be able to spend time with Katara and maybe ask her if she feels the same way as he does and get to act which was a lot of fun he found. Aang new that there scripts would be in the mail so he and Katara could practice. He decided he would buy some food and invite Katara on a Picnic where he thought they could practice the play.

Aang flew back with his knapsack of food in one arm, on his way in the door he picked up the mail which included the daily news and a parcel which he figured would contain the scripts. When he got inside he found that apart from Katara everyone was asleep.

"Good morning" Aang greeted her.

"Hey you had me worried" Katara said "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm back baring good news and food" Aang said pleasantly and slightly guiltily that he had worried Katara "You are looking at Ba Sing Se's Oma and Shu : The Cave of Two Lovers' Shu and I can only speculate on who Oma will be but I'm sure she will be quite attractive, wouldn't want to be shadowed by my good looks" He boasted.

"Aang We got it?" she inquired.

"We got it" Katara ran over to Aang and pulled him into a tight hug squealing and jumping around. "It's great isn't it?" Aang said which brought Katara back down to earth and realized she was still hugging him but didn't feel like letting go and nor did he.

They both stood there still in the hug until Aang finally pulled away with a blush on his face. "Sorry"

"Don't be" Katara replied.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"W-would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

"Like as in a date?" She asked not really meaning to.

"Well yeah" Katara felt a gush of emotion flow all over her body. "Being in love and an item and all I think you don't really have a choice" he joked.

"Yeah that is true" She laughed.

"Shall we?" Aang offered his arm to Katara and she in old fashion took it, both not sure if the whole idea of the date was a mock of the lies they had told or for real.

A little later Aang and Katara found a nice little hill by a lake.

"Here looks like a nice spot" Katara commented.

"Sure does"

"So I'm starving what did you get?" Katara stated sounding awfully a lot like her brother.

"Well I got some fruit, No Papaya I know you hate it, and some bread rolls and things like that take a look" Aang urged.

Katara opened the small knapsack to find an abundance of food and right on top a single Panda Lily. Aang smiled at the look on her face. Katara was surprised, she had no idea Aang was so romantic, but what could she expect from her future husband.

"Thank you Aang I love it" She beamed at the Air bender.

"It was nothing"

"Well to me it was something" She hugged him briefly and let go.

"So shall we start rehearsing?"

Katara and Aang started rehearsing the dialogue from the very start of the book right to the part where they had previously preformed in there audition. The words flowed even more perfectly out of there mouths in this scene as they had read the lines once before.

Both Katara and Aang knew there was a kiss coming up and neither person wanted to break the mantra of the characters so as directed in the script they leant in for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and meaningful; it lasted for what seemed like an eternity but in retrospect was really around a thirty seconds. Once the kiss broke apart there eyes were forced to meet. Katara broke the gaze to read her next line but as she began to speak ang grabbed her hands pulled down her script and asked

"How do you feel about me?" Aang continued firmly "Am I ever going to be more than just a friend or best friend?"

Katara was still entranced in the aroma of the kiss but she managed to say "Yes"

"What does yes mean?"

Katara thought to herself _what does yes mean?_ But could find only one phrase o describe it "Aang I love you"

Aang's heart stopped momentarily then in confusion started beating more rapid than it ever had before, he was finally cured of one of the larger burdens in his life Katara loved him.

"I love you too Katara"

Katara wanted Aang to know that they would be one day married, but decided she wanted to surprise him.

**A/N – This is the end for now I think, unless one day I run out of ideas and want to continue this but for now I think its an ok ending, to continue this I would just be doing a sequel : ) ok well I hoped you enjoyed and if I get ok say 15 (because that's how old I am) reviews saying continue it now I will. But other than that leave this story to a later date. Xoxo thanks for reading BUBI**


End file.
